


Daydream Believer

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buddie First Kiss Week, Daydreaming, Films, First Kiss, Jane Austen spoof, M/M, Or rather - Alternate UniverseS, Pride, mistletoe kiss, movie scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck is a Romantic Soul whose daydreaming habit gets a little out of hand this week... until the man of his dreams turns out to be a real guy, putting on an LAFD uniform inhislocker room.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 75
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got greedy when I saw the prompts for [Buddie 1st Kiss Week 2020](https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/), I wanted them all for this pairing. _All_ , I tell you! All in one fic.
> 
> So - this fic isn't as cracky as I thought it would be, but it was still fun to write.  
> I am not going to be producing a chapter for each day's prompts as I am supposedly on a lockdown hiatus. But that's the point of an event like this, that we produce what we are inspired to do. I do have 4 chapters written, this first one relating to Pride.
> 
> Thanks to the organisers, and to [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/) and [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/) for being soundboards and lovely.

**Pride** 🌈🌈🌈

Buck loves working community events, he always has done. He loves the feeling of pride it engenders in his LAFD, in his firehouse. He loves the sunny mood it puts everybody in, and the way the kids' faces shine. The emergencies they encounter when they cover these events (even huge ones like this Pride March) are usually fairly minor. Today they are ready for heat exhaustion, sprained ankles, glitter in the eyes. The usual stuff.

Which is to say, there is quite a bit of waiting around that day, and Buck… well, Buck, he daydreams.

_A Cowboy moseys into the care station to seek assistance for some rope burns to his palm. His outfit is unusual. Buck's almost certain that purple crop tops are not normal for ranch-hands in Texas. And he's pretty sure those shorts would just be... uncomfortable._

_He hops up keenly to provide the basic first aid needed, and even manages to keep the inappropriate to a minimum while he works. A very professional, "Nice boots," garners him a wink and a smile that makes him drop the tube of burn salve. When they are done, Cowboy Guy asks which badge would he like as a reward for his care._

_"Which badge? What? Pardon?" queries Buck._

_When he looks confused, Cowboy Guy holds open his backpack towards Buck, offering one of the many pins and badges he carries there for a stall at the event._

_Buck shyly asks for a pan flag one and Cowboy Guy smiles widely as he pins it on, then gives him a smooch on the cheek which leaves purple glitter in it's wake. With a cheery, "Bi-bi, now!" he turns to leave and struts away with a swagger that tells Buck he **knows** he's being watched._

" - Buck! Buck! Buck, for crying out loud! Will you get your head out of the clouds??"

Buck looks around the tent and sees Hen shouting at him. She's holding out a cup of water to him.

Hen seems relieved to have finally got Buck's attention. "You daydreaming? Time for your break, Buck. Here, drink all of this... and sit in the shade whilst you put more sunscreen on, yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the FKW2020 prompt 'In the heat of the moment'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to headcanon that the Buckley siblings raised themselves, with the support of an ever-changing cast of staff - nannies, housekeepers, drivers. Some of these staff let them watch along with their favourite films when their parents were out of town (which was often) and they were sick (which was not often).
> 
> So their film knowledge is patchy, elderly, but thorough in places. Housekeeper Mrs Henderson had a thing for Burt Lancaster...
> 
> The film scene referenced in the daydream in this chapter, then, was in '[From Here to Eternity](https://youtu.be/YKexWmF1SOM/)' (1953) in which Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr had a risqué roll in the waves. Clearly, the dialogue of that section is all lifted from the film scene, and not my invention.
> 
> No map of LA was consulted during the construction of this fic.

Buck is in the fire truck on the way back from a call out to a large office building that had turned out to be a false alarm. The crew is hot, sticky and crabby as they rattle round in the cabin. The day's temperatures are set to rocket even higher as they end the week, yet Buck's next day off seems a lifetime away.

Bobby directs the truck to take a route back to the firehouse that will take them along the ocean front for a mile or two, and suggests they let down the windows to take in some sea air, which Chim does readily. Buck stares out of the window, letting the breeze ruffle his sweaty helmet hair and hoping it will cool him down.

\---

_ Jumping down from rocky outcrops, he and his date find a secluded cove. The surf rushes in still, but seems more gentle here and now. _

_ Clothes are thrown off as they rush to enter the cool ocean waters, sneaking glances as bellies or thighs are revealed. They leap into the sea, and then splash and laugh like children together as the heat of the sun is forgotten. _

_ Cowboy Guy grabs his arm and they are drawn to each other once more, but this time they don't hold back. This time, they kiss. A wave draws back away from the beach and they lose their footing, falling to the wet sands with an 'Ooph!' _

_ They roll and press together, revelling in the rush of kissing, of being alone together at last and being free. _

_ A rush of force along their bodies feels like a response to their joining, but as it splashes across their faces and makes them gasp once more, they realise it was another powerful wave. He scrambles to his feet, grabbing Buck's hand and encouraging him to withdraw back to their pile of clothes and the towel thrown there. _

_ As Cowboy Guy flings himself down on the towel and stretches luxuriantly in the warm sun, holding out an arm for Buck to join him, Buck can do no more than stand there and stare. _

_ He wonders how long he will be allowed to have this moment before a riptide wrenches it away, his usual misfortunes being what they are. _

_ He reaches a hand out further and Buck comes back to the present, collapsing down onto his knees in the sands and leaning across his lover to kiss them feverishly, hungrily, grandly. _

_ As they part for breath, Buck sees a look of wonder in his lover's eyes and pulls back a little, eyebrow raised and a wide smile on his face. _

_ "I never knew it could be like this," his lover says, his voice breathy and full of wonder. He shakes his head a little as he says it, but holds Buck's shoulder to stop him moving too far away. "Nobody ever kissed me the way you do." _

_ "Nobody?" _

_ "No. Nobody." _

\---

"Nobody what, Buck? Hmm? What are you saying? Are you okay there?" interrupts Chim as he nudges his knee and waves a hand between Buck's face and the view of the sea.

"Away with the fairies again, huh?" adds Hen, "Here drink this, you giant sweaty lump."

"Hey!" protests Buck.

"I mean it affectionately, Buck!" smiles Hen, as she throws him a water flask.

"Hmmph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like dreams and first kisses, why not check out the longer [FKW fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495499/) by R_E_R6?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene which Buck daydreams in this chapter (based on the FKW prompt 'After a fight') is taken from an argument scene in 'Princess Bride' (1987), you can view it here on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/niul8Hy-3wk/) if you like.
> 
> Clearly, the dialogue of that section is almost all lifted from the film scene, and not my invention.
> 
> I imagine Buck sitting watching this scene with his older sister Maddie, itching for it to just get back to the swordfight scenes. This time, however, his imaginary 'Cowboy Guy' is the one dressed all in black and his face is covered by a black mask...
> 
> As Fred Savage would say, "Is this a kissing book?"  
> Yup. 'Fraid so!

**After a fight**

Bobby was rolling his eyes now each time they did it, but he wasn't quite writing them up for insubordination yet, and they weren't behaving improperly during emergencies, on the trucks. So they would enjoy their bit of fun today.

It had begun when Bobby ordered Hen to restock the ambulance, and she had replied, "As you wish," quietly and calmly. Chim and Buck had burst into giggles and rushed off to clean the locker room as soon as they were able. 

As lunchtime neared, Bobby ordered Chim to finish up and come help him in the kitchen. "As you wish," said Chim, smirking quietly and calmly. Hen high-fived him later when she sat down to eat.

When Bobby asked Buck to assist the team painstakingly re-rolling the hoses, he said "As you wish," quietly and calmly. Bobby raised an eyebrow and pointed at the hoses peremptorily. Buck skedaddled. Cap knew they meant it with love, didn't he? Yeah, of course he did.

Now, re-rolling hoses is not a difficult job, once you have the rhythm of it, and so Buck's mind wandered once more.

  
  


_ Buck found himself on a grassy hilltop, alongside a gully. He was sat on a rock, wearing a full-sleeved scarlet tunic shirt that fluttered in the breeze. He was resting during a long journey, and… arguing with his fellow traveller? Yes. Arguing. Buck felt a burst of heated anger towards this masked man in black. He had no common decency, no thought of others, "You mock my pain!" Buck exclaimed. _

_ "Life is pain, Highness," replied the Dread Pirate Roberts as he lounged against a rock, his black-sleeved arms held up behind his head as if to catch the heat of the sun. "Anyone who says differently is selling something." _

_ Standing and resting a hand on his sword hilt, he walked nearer to Buck as he continued in a more agreeable tone, "I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be what, five years ago? Does it bother you to hear?" _

_ "Nothing you can say will upset me," assured Buck, his voice full of scorn. _

_ The Pirate turned to assess Buck, before continuing to pace on the hilltop as he spoke, "He died well. That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please… please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him here. 'True Love', he replied. And then he spoke of a boy of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you." Here the Pirate raised his hand and indicated Buck with some disdain, "You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are." _

_ "And what am I?" demanded Buck, standing up quickly with shoulders back, posture proud. _

_ "Faithfulness he talked of, sir, your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" _

_ "You mocked me once," Buck replied haughtily, "Never do it again! I died that day!" _

_ Rather than replying further, the masked Dread Pirate Roberts turned away from Buck when he saw a far group of horse-riders coming towards them. It was the Prince, come to find them. Whilst his back was turned, Buck took his chance. _

_ "And you can die too for all I care!" and so saying, he shoved at the Pirate with all his might, to send him down into the gully below. _

_ As the Dread Pirate Roberts was rolling and bumping down the steep bank to the faraway gully, he shouted "As... you... wish!!" _

_ Buck gasped in horror as he realised the truth. "Oh my sweet Westley," exclaimed Buck, "What have I done?" _

_ Buck jumped down the hill, rolling after him. Meanwhile the Westley's pirate mask had come loose and been flung away. _

_ They both came to a stop at the valley bottom, bruised and shaken. Westley dragged himself across to his Buck, who had rolled his head so as to see him. Westley held his head with great care and asked, "Can you move at all? Can you feel your toes? Have you any pain as you breathe? How many fingers do I hold up?" _

_ "Move? You're alive! If you want I could fly!" Buck flung his arms around Westley and they embraced tightly, all fight forgotten. _

_ "I told you I would always come for you," said Westley after he had pulled away from Buck's neck a little. "Why didn't you wait for me?" _

_ "Well, you were dead," Buck replied. _

_ "Death cannot stop True Love," stated Westley, "All it can do is delay it for a while." _

_ "I will never doubt again." _

_ Westley took Buck's face in his hands and with quiet surety he said, "There will never be a need." _

_ Buck knew joy once more, when Westley's lips met his. He had been bereft for five painful years and now he promised himself a lifetime of joy, of kisses, of Westley. _

Hen threw a damp rag at Buck's daydreaming head. "Oh, no! No! Please! Are you dreaming again? When will you ever stop? When will we get some action out of you this week, Buck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the next chapter, which will be for the second FKW day 3 prompt, 'soft and slow', any serious students of Jane Austen may want to cover their eyes. Fair warning and apologies now. 😬
> 
> Again - if you do like my nonsense, check out other 911 TPR nonsense such as the time they played Twister on a Firehouse Game Night. '[Left foot: Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903154/)'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In attempt, no doubt misguided, of the fulfillment of a prompt, entitled 'Soft & slow', these words and multiplicity of punctuative devices are humbly offered.
> 
> It is a truth universally acknowledged that the young Master Buckley studied the greater works of Miss Austen whilst he was being educated in Hershey.  
> A condensed representation of one of the more well-favoured performances of this work can be viewed [hereupon](https://youtu.be/bFsgLhx9dxg/) by those who so wish and have availed themselves of the proper gadgetry.
> 
> The author, for she regards herself so highly as to use such a term, expresses sincere apologies to the Miss Austen heretofore enquoted freely and most grievously. The addition of a Cowboy Hat to Mr Darcy's wardrobe is neither necessary, nor seemly.

**Soft and slow.**

Mr. Buckley found himself at leisure for a full day and, being unable to settle his limbs to any other task, set off walking within a less wooded area to the north of his humble home. The weather was mild, and he struck a brisk pace, yet he was disheartened to discover that neither the views nor the exercise were sufficient to distract the turbulences in his mind.

Presently, a figure came to his notice, walking across the field towards the hilltop upon which he stood. Upon an instant, he came to recognise the figure as the young gentleman for whom he was experiencing such inner turmoils as he had never known before.

Mr Darcy approached him directly, striding out and without even as much as the merest glance away to any of God's Graces. He drew near at last and addressed him softly, as if he were afraid of what might befall him.

"How can I ever make amends for such behaviour?" despaired Mr. Darcy.

"After what you have done for Lydia, and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends," said Mr. Buckley, holding the gaze of Mr. Darcy so as to impress upon him the truth of his speech.

"You must know… Surely you must know," began Mr. Darcy, "it was all for you."

Mr. Buckley was too much embarrassed to say a word, but nought could draw his gaze away.

After a short pause, his companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

Again Mr Buckley knew of no words he could utter that would convey even a small fraction of his considerations. A small smile seemed to be enough to embolden his companion and he took a half-step nearer.

"If, however, your feelings have changed," continued Mr. Darcy in a whisper, "I would have to tell you; you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you, and I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

"Well then," and now unencumbered by the need for conversation, he stepped yet nearer, took hold of Mr. Darcy's left hand and drew it up between them. Embracing it softly with his other hand all the while, as if to warm the hand a little, or to treasure it perhaps, he dipped his lips down to meet the back of Mr Darcy's hand in a sealing gesture of acceptance and fondness.

Had Mr. Buckley been able to encounter Mr. Darcy's eyes, he might have seen how well the expression of heart-felt delight, diffused over his face, became him; but, though he could not look, he could listen, and he told him of feelings, which, in proving of what importance he was to him, made his affection every moment more valuable.

Although each knew that this was a stolen moment and they must return to their families and their responsibilities, they took it upon themselves to steal yet a morsel more, a morsel of time in which to rest their heads together, as if in weariness. For the langour pressed upon them by their time apart, and at odds, was truly felt by them both, body and soul. As they rested together, rejoicing in harmonies never before heard, they were as though renewed by a power never before encountered.

As if taking a decision upon them both, by but one mind, they parted little by little.

They walked on, without knowing in what direction. There was too much to be thought, and felt, and said, for attention to any other objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you favour dreams and first kisses, please do pay a short visit to this other [FKW fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518935/) by rebeccaofsbfarm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the First Kiss Week 💋 prompt 'Domestic' - this time we are back at the firehouse when Buck has yet another daydream. But surely, it won't be about Cowboy Guy in his daft hat again, will it?

**Domestic**

Buck has been given the firehouse yard chores today as he has been too much of a distracted disaster in the kitchen or the storeroom.

"Just weed the yard," ordered Bobby, "and sweep it clean, Buck. No dangerous tools involved in that. If you get time, turn over the compost bins, too."

"As you w-" begins Buck, but stops himself immediately he sees Bobby's eyebrows begin to rise and remembers the warning. "Getting right on it, Cap!"

Buck grabs the tools he needs and manages to fill a large bucket three times with the weeds he pulls up. The hot sun has moved off the compost bin area and there was still only that one alarm so far, so Buck manages to get each of the two smaller compost bins turned over. He stops at that and heads inside to clean himself up, happy that he's done enough to earn a good lunch.

"Looking good, Buck. Before you come in, would you please pick some basil?" calls Bobby as he passes the doorway.

"Sure thing, Cap. I was just done. Basil... that's the big floppy one that smells of pizza, yes?"

Bobby rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs muttering about herbs.

Buck grabs a good handful of basil and after washing himself up and changing his shirt and trousers, he heads up to the kitchen, washes the basil, and helps Bobby set the table. He's in rather a daze again, it has to be said.

_ Buck loves to be out in this busy little garden on his day off. The company helps, of course. _

_ Today they are harvesting peas from the vegetable plot, which is crammed full of a wide variety of veg and surrounded by rambling flowering plants. _

_ Buck puts his bucket down and shows the small child next to him how to pop the fattest peapod they can find. He shows him how he uses his thumb to scoot all the peas directly into his open mouth, head tipped up to meet the sunshine. They taste like his childhood and make him smile.  _

_ The child, in turn, smiles as brightly as the sun as they try to copy him. Both just giggle as several peas escape being eaten and roll on the path. "Never mind, my sweetpea - the birds will enjoy those ones. Here, try again. Like this, and then… Yes, you got it!" _

_ "Mmmm!" _

_ "Good, huh? They're extra good this year because of all that watering you've been doing!" _

_ "And because I read them a bedtime story when I planted the seeds, too, Bucky?" _

_ "Well, it was unconventional, but I'm sure it helped to tuck them in, yes my little sweetpea! Ok, let me grab a few carrots and then we have enough for the kitchen today I think." _

_ As Buck stamped his dusty feet at the back door of their colourful house, he noticed a delicious spicy smell wafting out from the kitchen. "Hey honey, something smells so good, and I'm starving!" _

_ "Really, even after all those peas you two ate?" _

_ "Oh, you saw that?" said Buck sheepishly. _

_ "Now Buck, husband of mine… you know full well that I can never take my eyes off of you," said Cowboy Guy softly as he bumped shoulders with Buck, and grabbed the bucket of vegetables. _

_ "Hmm. That I do. Husband of mine." He claimed a soft kiss in payment for the carrots. And then another for the peas. _

_ "Ugh, Daaaaaad! Papa! The lunch isn't going to be burnt  **again** is it?" _

"I said… Will you pass the flaming salad, Buckaroo?" Chim's loud voice was full of impatience as he repeated his request at the firehouse table.

"Sorry, Chim! I was miles away there," said Buck, as he grabbed the large bowl of pea-shoots and crunchy carrot slices he'd had in front of him for the last few minutes.

"Mmm hmmm," agreed Hen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like your Buddie fics with a dose of Alternate Universes then why not check out this [rec list](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/612109278275420160/buddie-au-rec-list-part-1-aus-where-buck-andor/)?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter in which we finally see some plot elements!  
> It is in response to the FKW prompt, 'Because they think they're going to die'
> 
> Suggested song pairing for this little chapter is Salt 'n' Pepa's [Whatta man](https://youtu.be/hEmH1EgJbEs/) 😉

**Because they think they're going to die**

Later that month Buck is coming out of his daydream daze, perhaps because he has a new project to focus on - the competition for his position on the Charity Calendar. He hasn't had a 'Cowboy Guy moment' again, not even a little one, since his last day off. Although... that was perhaps the most intense and specific daydream yet, and he's beginning to suspect that his dreams are now shifting into his sleep schedule.

So if he focuses on the upcoming Calendar a little harder than is healthy, he doesn't think he can be blamed.

He's gently teasing Cap, Chim and Hen about it as they start a new shift when Chim suddenly looks away from the group to stare at something behind Buck. Chim goes a little daydreamy-looking himself as he says, "Okay. That," pointing over to the locker rooms, "is a beautiful man."

Hen agrees wholeheartedly, adding, "And I like girls," and now Buck has to turn round and see what they are talking about.

He turns and watches as a man of unsurpassable beauty puts on a shirt. He knows there are details, such as the definition of muscles in his belly and arms, the trim waist, the look of nervousness masked by determination on his face… those are all there to be catalogued, yes, sure. But Buck sees only that this is the vision of man he has been dreaming about.

Really, all Buck truly  _ registers _ is that this man  _ is _ Cowboy Guy. There can be no doubt, it's not just a vague similarity. Same eyebrows, same eyes, same lips. (He knows them so well by now.) Same hands that made his lunch that day, that on other days he has kissed so tenderly, that wore sexy black gloves, that held his hand on Eternity Beach, that pinned a Pride pin onto his uniform.

Same tattoo, same manner, same bearing. Cowboy Guy, made real, is in his firehouse. What? This is a real man? 

"Who the hell is that?" Buck manages to croak out, turning to get answers from Cap, as this person was donning an LAFD uniform shirt and must therefore be working this shift with them in some capacity. Bobby knows more than he's letting on. Bobby knows… and Buck needs answers now.

Buck can't really hear anything over the roaring in his ears but he does hear, "He likes to be called 8-pack." He knows Bobby is just teasing him.

Isn't he?

The day goes on from a rough start and does not improve. Buck can feel his hackles rising further and further as the images of his daydreams are forced to overlay onto this cocky jerk who thinks he knows it all with his medical training and years of field experience. Ugh.

How are 'Eddie' and his Cowboy Guy so much alike, and yet so different? How dare this bozo walk around  _ his _ firehouse, putting shirts on, pushing his buttons? 

Is this man real?

Then it all gets very real, and a shift gets truly rough when they get a call about an explosive device that turns weird very fast. Buck steps up to assist and Bobby tells him he doesn't have to. Buck knows that, and he knows the risks but he also knows that they are the best shot at sorting this out, so he straps on the bomb squad gear and heads back into where Charlie, the patient, is quietly freaking out. Eddie sets him a little more at ease with his calm respectful manner, and Buck takes a deep breath then settles into getting the job done.

\---

When the lid goes back onto the grenade safe-box, Buck is so relieved he could kiss someone. It strikes him that if it weren't for Eddie's knowledge and willingness to get in there and help, then many people could have been killed or injured. Okay so, maybe, this guy is not that bad after all.

  
  


_ They get well away from the grenade and stand there catching their breath, smiling at each other. Letting each other know that they made it and they're impressed. To Buck, it feels like the Universe saved all their lives today to make a point, to make sure they make a move and stop dreaming, start living. _

_ Buck recognises those eyes and that smile from all of his fantasies. So, spurred on by the Universe, he takes a step towards Eddie to take him into an impassioned kiss. It feels… right. It feels like all of the kisses in his fantasies, all rolled up into one Eddie-sized bundle. _

**Boom!**

The ambulance blows up, far across the car park from them all and Buck flinches, crouching down and covering his head. As he unwinds a little he sees Eddie, a few steps away and also recovering from the shock.

"You guys hungry?" asks Eddie, pointing back to the trucks, cool as a cucumber.

Buck stares at Eddie a little more than the occasion warrants. 'Ah, ok, Brain. So I see you're still making up stories about Cowboy Guy, even when we know he is a real person? Not cool, Brain. We could be done for harassment over this kind of thing you know, if it ever gets out.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for this last very short chapter, we need to imagine it's Christmas-time. Since it's June 2020, it really is your choice whether you decide to wind the clock back and start again on 2020, or skip ahead to the end of 2020.   
> 🤔
> 
> I'll leave that one with you.

**With an audience**

Buck wonders why Chim and Karen are nudging Hen, and wringing their hands. They're giggling too. All of them.  _ Was _ there rum in the eggnog, after all?

Eddie strolls over to him and he clearly has a favour to ask. Buck gets ready to _try_ and sound put upon when he agrees to whatever it is Eddie is about to ask for. It won't be the first time, or the last, he's sure.

Eddie smiles up at Buck, and he looks like it's going to be a really big favour. Painting Abuela's kitchen on their day off, maybe? Well that's hardly a chore, since she pays her workers in homemade tamales. He smiles welcomingly at Eddie, trying to put him at ease and notices Eddie takes a deep breath again.

"So Buck, what are you going to do about that mistletoe?"

Okay so that was confusing. "What mistletoe?" asks Buck.

"This mistletoe!" says Eddie as he pushes Buck a few feet backwards, towards a table where mistletoe hangs overhead. He points up, but keeps one hand planted on Buck's shoulder.

Buck looks up, sees what is there, smirks and looks back down. "Oh, thaaaaat mistletoe!"

Buck brings Eddie closer, puts one arm firmly on the middle of his back, holds the back of his neck with the other hand, plants his feet steady and dips Eddie smoothly and suddenly, like Fred Astaire.

Eddie is still gasping when Buck closes in to kiss him… but first he pauses a little to make sure this is real.

"It's okay, Buck, please don't worry about our audience, they really don't mind!" reassures Eddie.

Staring down into Eddie's eyes, Buck murmurs, "What audience? I can see only you…"

And then, finally, they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one last link for you - so you can visualise that dip-kiss or perhaps learn how to do it yourself, here's a video lesson from [Kevin from Grimsby](https://https://youtu.be/1G5hnbrrcTs/).
> 
> Thanks are due to the Event Admins, and to M and M as I mentioned before, but also to the hivebrain that is Buddie discord for suggestions of first kisses in films. There were so many good suggestions and I hope they enjoyed some of what went into this fic.   
> (I do wish I could've managed a few more but really impressed I managed this much tbh)
> 
> Thanks also to YouTube for all the research material!

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, if you'd like to appreciate my work beyond a comment or smiley face or a kudos, then do visit/reblog me on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/619713131232575488/daydream-believer-chapter-1-toughpaperround/).
> 
> Which was your favourite daydream?


End file.
